Field of application of the invention
This invention relates to a device for guiding and the arrangement of keys and pedals on carillon keyboards and practice keyboards.
With all carillon keyboards known, the planes of the guides of chromatic and diatonic keys are horizontally divided. By this, a relatively large difference in height between the chromatic and diatonic keys can be noted.
Carillon keyboards are known where the guide of the two rows of keys consists of two wooden frames, one arranged over the other.
The large difference of height between the chromatic and diatonic keys brings about an unfavorable influence upon the mode of playing of the carillonneur.
Furthermore with the carillon keyboards known, the guide slots for chromatic and diatonic keys are made with the same length, whereby travel limits of equal dimensions will result for chromatic and diatonic keys.
All known technical solutions have the common disadvantage that unequal forces are required for the sounding of neighboring tones and that the travels at the free end of the keys are of unequal dimensions.